Resource management systems allow recipients (e.g., teachers, librarians, users associated with civic groups, users associated with non-profit organizations, etc.) to receive resources (e.g., physical items like school supplies, books, athletic equipment, or digital resources like digital wallet funds, etc.) from parents, educational foundations, and other entities (i.e., “resource providers”) that help these recipients obtain much-needed items and/or resources to help obtain the much-needed items. Some resource management systems allow providers to send resources directly to individual recipients. These systems, however, typically combine resources provided by many separate providers into a single, unorganized pool of resources, and, thus, these systems are not designed to update providers when the resources they provided are used by recipients. These systems are also unable to provide customized reports based on access rights associated with each individual provider with respect to a single recipient and, therefore providers are forced to use inefficient and time-consuming techniques to track resource distributions across distributed computer networks.